02 July 1997
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1997-07-02 ;Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *Full tracklisting below is courtesy of Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Sessions *Melys #1, repeat session: 1997-04-08. First broadcast: 23 April 1997 Tracklisting *unknown: Papa Schultz $''' *Period Pains: Spice Girls (Who Do You Think You Are?) (7") Damaged Goods DAMGOOD 135 *Land Of The Loops: Growing Concern (album - Bundle of Joy) Up '''$ *Fat Day: Nice New Hole (LP - My Name Is I Hate You) 100% Breakfast! 100 BR011 *Majistrate: Choice (12") Eastside EAST 11 @''' *Frank Black & The Catholics: Dog Gone *Melys: Acid Queen (Peel Session) '''& *Def Star: Darth Vader vs. The Sugar Plum Fairies (12") Asphodel @ $ *Scarfo: Lacker and Lust *Holly Johnson with the Lightning Seeds: Ferry 'Cross The Mersey (LP: You'll Never Walk Alone) *Melys: Cysur (Peel Session) *Ivor Cutler: Heptagon (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 *Dreadzone: Moving On (The Dread Ahead Mix) (12") Virgin VST 1635 # $/£ *Snuff: Come And Gone (album - Potatoes And Melons At Wholesale Prices Direct To You The Public) Deceptive BLUFF 042 *Salaryman: Voids + Superclusters (album - Salaryman) City Slang 04996 £''' *Half Man Half Biscuit: P.R.S. Yearbook - Quick The Drawbridge (album - Voyage To The Bottom Of The Road') Probe Plus PROBE 45CD *Gertie Farish and the Pissed Officers: Obey the New Wave (LP - Save the Ants) *Morwell Unlimited Meets King Tubby: Swing & Dub (album - Dub Me) Blood & Fire BAFLP 018 '''# £ *Chris C: Third Stroke (12" - White Wolf) MOM Recordings AMOM 1 #''' *Melys: Diwiefr (Peel Session) *Happy But Twisted: Messed Up (CD - One Night Parasites) Shakedown *Reptile: I Am Evil (12" - A New Future) Malice MALICE 6 '''# *Squarepusher: The Body Builder (Dressing Gown Mix) (12" EP - Big Loada) Warp WAP 92 #''' *Melys: FM Eyes (Peel Session) *Max Pashm: Gypsy Head (v/a album - Continental Drifts Vol: #1 - Cultural Export) MROX MROX 001 '''# £ *Lovejunk: Miss You Goodnight *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 1 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked &''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 4 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) dat_134.mp3 *2) dat_135.mp3 *3) 1997-06-xx-12-18 Peel Mid to Late 1997.mp3 *4) 1997-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE358 *5) 1997-07-xx Peel Show LE359 ;Length *1) 4:00:45 (from 3:48:40) (to 3:54:49 unique) *2) 3:47:49 (to 0:31:52) (12:33-25:45 unique) *3) 1:25:19 (0:06:16-0:08:33) *4) 1:31:08 (from 1:18:28) *5) 1:32:05 (to 22:41) ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 134 Dat 135 *3) Created from SB1159, SB1160, SB1170, SB1174 and SB1175 of Weatherman22's Tapes *4) Created from LE358 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July 1997 Lee Tape 358 *5) Created from LE359 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1997 Lee Tape 359 ;Available *1) 2) Mooo *3) http://www.mediafire.com/?9cd9asv48tyysaa *4,5) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Weatherman22's Tapes